


Story of Fagrade

by lehnsherr_shark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Airships, Detectives, Gen, Magic, Pirates, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherr_shark/pseuds/lehnsherr_shark
Summary: Detective story in steampunk setting.





	

Fagrad - a city that is still warm breath of the South. The city survived the Great War. Early in morning, while precious coolness still fills him with alleys and squares, the wind from South brings to sharp spiers Fagrad's towers whisper of long-vanished desert.  
This whisper, as a unique spice, is added to morning coffee Fagrad's old inhabitants. Fagrad - city of strong coffee, endless stories, roses, smugglers, pirates, roving tellers, fakirs and tamers of tigers and snakes.  
Roses and smugglers, pirate airships and snakes have become a Fagrad's symbol. Roses in Fagrad been everywhere, on every available piece of land, and even in the air.  
As for pirates and smugglers, airships caravans come in Fagrad's free port every day and every night. Trade and battle airships hovering over the city in the light of the day and in the dark, illuminated by powerful port's lights.  
Another symbol, and an integral part of Fagrad is sea. Once tender, now threatening sea beating against the rocks far below, absorbing most of the Fagrad, city-to-volcano, during the Great War.  
In short, Fagrad - the best place for someone who wants to hide from the past and start a new life from scratch. That is why private detective agency is located in an old house of ex-lighthouse's keeper near the free port.  
To the left of agency was miraculously surviving a tiny coffeehouse with one table, at the right hand of agency was the oldest bar in port, still battered pirate ships, floating on the water, rather than air. And it both has been guarantee presence of around the clock coffee and customers in the life of a private detective Torvald.  
Main clientele of private detective Torvald were wealthy smugglers, big artisans and businessmen who conducted their difficult business in Fagrad. However, sometimes turned to detective representatives of old South noble families, a long time ago stirred with piracy.  
Detective was well known in the free port, and among pirates airships caravans, and in heart of old city, where surviving palaces and luxury homes has wandered from room to room vintage robot servants.  
About his past life detective did not apply. Not with glamorous noblewomen, not in bars, where pirates captains met, not with snake handlers. Necessary to note in Fagrade inappropriate to ask who you are and where you came from.  
He arrived in Fagrad five years ago on Postal Service old airships. And he take advantage of fact that old airship came running to see half of the free port, to remain unnoticed.  
Airship was from Great War times. These airships of Postal Service used only during the war. Black, with eye-catching pattern of bronze wings, with the big guns on bow and stern, airship in the days of his youth got into the midst of the battle, to deliver mail-bottles with messages. Anywhere. Besides light.  
Though rumored, this rule occurred exception... Airships Postal Service did not take on passengers - neither civil nor military. Detective Torvald - still not a detective in those days - also turned out to be exception to rule.  
If you look closely at detective Torvald, could draw some conclusions. Nature has given its high growth, bad temper, hawk nose, southern swarthy skin and light eyes of a northerner. Military bearing and staccato speech suggests the military service in the capital of the Empire.  
In Fagrad it was made to keep findings to themselves. 

The first guest of detective agency this night became insomnia. However, insomnia been a frequent Thorvald's guest. So detective brewed coffee. Countless cups of coffee per day hinted that it is not best idea in world. But each person has his own way to banish bad thoughts. Spices, which in Fagrad were all over, in rest of the Empire valued its weight in gold. In five years, Torvald until the end was not accustomed to that here spices can not spare. He dipped grain anise in pots and listened. Someone knocked on the door of the agency. Quietly, on the edge of hearing.  
Thorvald lived in the same place he worked. Small cabinet lacked for receiving clients. The bedroom at same time served as the armory, the room decor was very simple. The only luxury item was an old mechanical robot-alarm-clock that performs the same functions of a writing set and a good companion. Once, many years ago, robot-alarm-clock enchanted one of those of whom spoke in a whisper to the Empire territories. One of wild mages. Since then, robot was able to warn of dangers and sometimes sarcastically spoke about visitors to agency and Torvald. The character of robot was almost worse than his owner.  
Here and now robot circled restlessly on table in kitchen. He heard a knock on the door before Torvald. 

Robot's suspicions were dashed when Torvald opened door. Behind the door was a surprise, but not a dangerous guest. Courier of Airship Postal Service. Dark gray uniform jacket made of thick leather. Three gears on a high collar. In one of the gears - citrine. Senior courier department. These couriers were engaged in the delivery special mail-bottles. Winged mail- bottles, mail-bottles of memories mail, for making that used magic. As a senior courier department engaged to delivery top-secret documents.  
On his belt hung two steam pistoles. Guest's face could not see under hood. Courier dont had to himself a special protective bag with mail-bottles.  
\- Detective Torvald? - Abruptly asked guest. His accent had been from eastern lands of Empire.  
"Amazing," - thought Torvald. He let the guest in hall: on the night charged rain and water droplets glistening on courier's jacket. - "Eastern lands is long gone. But accent is still alive".  
\- It's me, - Thorvald nodded.  
\- Radzimir Voronetsky. Senior courier of Airship Postal Service in Fagrad, - introduced guest. He pulled off hood, but did not unbutton jacket. - You're not under contract right now? Airship Postal Service would like to hire you. No time to lose. 

Worth noting that Airship Postal Service had special status on territory of Empire and in areas that belonged to pirates fleets, and in territories that belonged to smugglers, and in priests lands, and even where it is currently lived only scattered groups of people.  
It was said that Airship Postal Service can negotiate even with water people and wild mages. Divisions of Airship Postal Service, its couriers, its airships - were untouchable. And if someone tried to attack them, from employees of the Airship Postal Service said their pistols and guns.  
During the Great War only Airship Postal Service undertook to delivercorrespondence to the boundaries of Empire, on war front, anywhere, including Misty Sea. Their airships was - and is - the best equipment, the best navigation tools, better weapons and antimagic barriers.  
Airship Postal Service can deliver intact everything from ice cream to weapons, from paper letters to magical amulets of black cats to light memories.  
Taking a mail-bottlefrom the sender, courier of Airship Postal Service makes no distinction between a nobleman, a pirate, a traveling actor and storyteller, oysters collector, archaeologist or scientist, or high-priest.  
Majority of inside investigations, if they happened, occurred inside the Airship Postal service and were not disclosed - it was well-known to detective Thorvald.  
All more strange was the visit of Radzimir Voronetsky, senior courier of Airship Postal Service. And even more curious was the case.  



End file.
